


Solidera

by Broiler747



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Interview With the Vampire (1994), Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: «Мы — богема, мы — дети ночи. Мы развлекаемся, как умеем. Терпи, папа», — размышляет Клодия, замечая, как Лестат кривится всякий раз, когда она обращается к Луи с неизмененным — «любовь моя».
Relationships: Carmilla/Laura (Carmilla)
Kudos: 2





	Solidera

**Eat and sleep without desire  
Would you like window or aisle?**

Жить с двумя отцами, каждому из которых почти под двести лет, — то еще удовольствие. Клодия об этом могла бы рассказывать часами, если б ее хоть кто-нибудь слушал… Они использовали маленькую девочку, как щит, постоянно закрываясь ей друг от друга, если что-нибудь между ними не ладилось. У них это что-то сродни игре. Еще когда Клодия была только вновь обращенным вампиром, старший отец, укачивая «маленькую куколку» на коленях, задорно и с жадностью рассматривая своего друга, нежно сюсюкал:

— Ты меня теперь никогда не оставишь, Луи. Клодии это не понравится.

— Ох, как же ты меня достал… — скрывая теплую улыбку, отвечал второй папаша.

У них даже есть излюбленная тема анекдотов о правильном питании. Всякий раз, когда Луи мучится своей сущностью ночного кошмара, возмущаясь на ровном месте, такой разговор начинается по новой:

— Луи, а как же Клодия? Неужели диета из крыс это то, что ты хотел бы для нашей дочери? — заботливо чуть ли не поет вампир, касаясь рук возлюбленного и отбрасывая только что пойманную добычу в сторону.

— Лестат, хватит воспитывать в ребенке свои же недостатки, — отзывается он, и со стороны кажется, что говорит грозно.

— Разве это недостатки? — легкомысленно ахает Лестат, напрашиваясь на объятия, которые все равно следуют чуть позже. Наблюдать такие перепалки Клодии всегда весело. Несмотря ни на один из своих капризов, она прекрасно понимала, что ее «опекуны» сильно привязаны друг к другу. Сначала это ей очень нравилось. Два красивых человека, что всегда проявляют характер и устраивают словесные перепалки о смысле жизни только ради веселья — это ее папаши. Какой ребенок не хочет, чтобы его родители были счастливы?

Первое время Клодия внимательно слушает Лестата, раскрыв рот и глаза пошире от интереса. А так же под аккомпанемент охов и ахов Луи с энтузиазмом делает только то, что говорит умудренный вечной жизнью вампир. Им весело, и даже всегда мрачному Луи хочется улыбнуться. Взрослея, Клодия внимательнее прислушивается к душевным терзаниям Луи, искренне сопереживая его потерям, о которых он вдумчиво рассказывает. Он мягкий и добрый, а также никогда не ругает ее за проказы и не тыкает носом в совершенные по глупости ошибки. Маленькая Клодия в те моменты думает, что любит этого отца больше всего на свете. Она виснет на его шее, забирается к тому в гроб, когда светает, и не придает значения тому, что чувствует по этому поводу Лестат. Клодия искренне счастлива и знает, что папы ничего плохого ей не сделают. Она маленькая — ей можно все. Они же сами захотели завести себе вампирчика… Но, становясь старше, этот самый вампирчик начинает чувствовать одиночество. Отношения родителей становятся более понятны. Клодия прекрасно усвоила для себя, что не может вечно быть камнем преткновения. Часто она грустно вздыхала, присаживаясь на крышку своего гроба перед сном, прижимая к груди очередную подаренную Луи и Лестатом куклу, и от души ныла:

— Вот у Луи есть Лестат. У Лестата есть Луи. А у меня нет даже собаки!

Когда Клодия становится еще более сообразительной, то, как все любимые и избалованные вниманием дети, решает от скуки обернуть любовь родителей друг к другу против них же. Она внимательно слушает, какие темы те пытаются обходить стороной. В нужный момент она с легкостью давит им на нервы и разжигает небывалые до этого скандалы. Клодия в итоге монополизирует свою «маму», которой окрестила Луи.

Как уже вполне взрослая вампирша, она осознает, что поступает подло. Порой ей было даже грустно, что она не может себя развлечь как-то иначе. У нее нет выхода — ее жизнь полностью зависит от старших вампиров. Она не может от них вырваться ни при каких условиях. Без них она беспомощна, и она пытается с этим мириться: «Мы — богема, мы — дети ночи. Мы развлекаемся, как умеем. Терпи, папа», — размышляет Клодия, замечая, как Лестат кривится всякий раз, когда она обращается к Луи с неизменным — «любовь моя».

Прибавил градус безумия таких отношений в семье празднование ее очередного Дня Рождения. Она гуляет с родителями по городу, прижимаясь, как костылечек, к Луи. Лестат вроде бы на такие жесты никогда особо не реагировал. И это обижало: он считал ее ребенком, не способным ни на что. Может быть, это было просто подтрунивание заботливого отца, что таким образом выражал беспокойство о ее мечтах быть самостоятельной. Может быть, это действительно его мнение. Но ей все равно. Время злить! Когда Лестат замечает Клодии, что пора бы завести ей братика, она закатывает глаза. Иногда ирония старшего отца ее добивает. Скидывая его руку и снова прижимаясь к Луи, она думает при этом:

— «И будем мы с братишкой, как цыганские дети. Как только случится очередная ссора между вами, то ты, Луи, схватишь меня за подмышки, а ты, Лестат, — брата за подмышки. И будем мы получать увечья, пока вы не возьмете себя в руки…»

Увидев в одном из окон полуголую девицу, Клодия чувствует, как что-то умирает в ней снова. Вампирское сердце пропускает удары. Ей больно осознавать, что она никогда не будет такой; что у нее никогда не будет ни одного друга. Только «родители». В этот же день Луи наконец-то ей рассказывает, почему эту ночь он и Лестат называют Днем ее Рождения: ровно шестьдесят лет назад Луи нашел ее во время чумы в одном доме, а Лестат пришел за ним следом и как следует искусал маленькую девочку, превратив в вампиршу.

— И ты даже не знал, кто я, да? — дрожащими губами спрашивает Вечный Ребенок.

— Прости меня… — кривится от мнимой боли отец и отворачивается от нее.

— Ненавижу вас обоих! — срывается Клодия, убегая от него во тьму.

Она давно поняла, что мрачность Луи это никакие не душевные терзания, а банальная черта характера, такая же, как извечная веселая болтовня ни о чем у Лестата. Тот разбавлял как умел этим врожденным талантом вечные тучи над головой возлюбленного. Клодия уважает белокурого отца за такую самоотверженность, но у нее есть еще и личное пространство, которое никогда не расширялось из-за его поспешного решения. Это очень больно. Она заложник положения. Но она выросла из него.

Клодия теперь часто бродит по ночам одна. Она рассматривает витрины, нападает на прохожих. Развлекается так, как ей велел Лестат. Сегодня это удается намного хуже, чем обычно. Ей очень плохо. Она садится на лавочку и плачет. Клодии трудно понять, плачет ли она от того, что ей горько осознавать свою ничтожность или просто по привычке, заманивая новую жертву; но она не перестает глотать слезы. Как и всегда до этого Клодией заинтересовалась мимо проходящая дама. Вампиренок тихо улыбается под нос. Она с удовольствием закусит сейчас любым живым человеком. Особенно женщиной.

— Милая, ты потерялась? — слышит Клодия знакомый жалостливый тон, от которого всегда хотелось блевать.

— Угу, — кивает девочка-кукла, не поднимая взгляда. Как учил отец. Дама грустно выдыхает и садится рядом, привлекая потерявшегося ребенка к груди. Успокаивая, кудахчет:

— Ну, ну. Не плачь, сейчас мы найдем твою маму…

Клодия не слушает, она по привычке тянется к шее очередной незнакомки, замечая на ней шрам. Это ее несильно испугало. Она продолжает тянуться, выпуская клыки и готовясь убить.

— Эй, ты чего? — отвлекает ее от цели грозный выкрик дамы.

Клодия замерла. Приподняла голову. И поняла, что в этот раз ошиблась. Глаза незнакомки имели яркий фиолетовый оттенок. Ни с чем не спутаешь. На нее смотрела с возмущением другая ночная охотница. Только выглядела она старше. С удивленными возгласами решила подождать, ведь другие вампиры до этого момента ей не встречались. Клодия пытается вырваться, но все без толку. Ее как будто бы связали, она не может пошевелиться.

— Похоже, у нас с тобой сегодня неудачная охота, — даже с печалью говорит дама.

— Отпусти меня, — просит Клодия, впервые в вечной жизни чувствуя ужас.

— А зачем? — радостно восклицает она. — Посидим, поболтаем. Впервые вижу такого маленького вампира. Кто тебя создал? — продолжает веселиться более сильный зверь.

— Точно не помню. Все мои воспоминания будто бы под толщей воды… — шипит Клодия, стараясь не паниковать. Может быть, Луи бродит где-то поблизости или Лестат.

— Бедная женщина! — проведя ладонью по ее голове, в притворном сочувствии цокает вампирша.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — возмущается Клодия такой фривольности.

— Не трудно догадаться, — подмигивает незнакомка, — Мы все намного старше, чем кажемся. Вот, например, твои отцы…

— Ты следишь за нами?! — ужасается еще больше Клодия, вспоминая про правила и запреты, которые нехотя как-то раз перечислял Лестат во время семейного ужина.

— Что ты, нет! — мило улыбнулась женщина, — Только за тобой. Знаешь, в свое время меня лишили неплохого обеда, забрав тебя из-под носа…

— Да ладно… — сдавленно говорит капризная куколка, рассматривая незнакомку во все глаза.

— Думаю, мне стоит представиться. Меня зовут Кармилла. А ты теперь Клодия! — смеется она.

— Что? — почти мычит «девочка», совсем не понимая слова «теперь».

— Подождем с этим… — без притворства грустно говорит она. — Я хотела спросить, почему ты сегодня настолько расстроена? Обычно ты довольно агрессивна.

— Я должна тебе доверять? Отцы меня предупреждали, что болтать с незнакомцами — плохая затея.

— Так ведь мы уже болтаем. С чего нам прекращать?

— Мэм, отпустите меня. Если отцы узнают… — спокойно начала Клодия, чувствуя, что незнакомка не собирается ее убивать. Она сама об этом намекнула.

— Ох, не переживай. Они не осудят беседу давних знакомых. Так понимаю, ты меня совсем не помнишь?

— Где уж мне… — сдавленно говорит «куколка».

— Ого! Думаю, как раз подходящий день для рассказа. Сегодня же день твоего воплощения! Но так, значит, слушай…

Клодии пришлось против воли просидеть в объятиях новой знакомой несколько часов. Но, как ни странно, она об этом не пожалела. Дама, представившаяся ей Кармиллой, в итоге ей даже понравилась. Она знала о Клодии все, в отличие от обоих папаш. Например, она рассказала, что раньше, когда Клодия была человеком, ее звали Лорой. Что ее отец, богатый английский вдовец, женился во второй раз и скончался, оставив ее на мачеху. Заметила также, что если б не чума, то Лора могла бы расти в красивом замке, находящемся в Штирии. Также Кармилла рассказала, что ни раз навещала ее, когда маленькая Лора спала. Как она выразилась — «просто так». В ночь, когда пришли ее опекуны, она хотела облегчить ее мучения… Сначала это вызывает недоверие, но в ее истории появляются детали, которые Клодии кажутся знакомыми. Она расслабляется в объятиях и снова чувствует себя маленькой девочкой, которой отец рассказывает сказки о том, как правильно охотиться на людей.

Смотрелись со стороны они довольно мило. Не раз к ним подходил пожилой констебль и интересовался «не помочь ли мадам донести дочь до дома». Клодия в эти моменты притворялась спящей, а Кармилла отгоняла дотошного блюстителя порядка чем-то вроде гипноза.

Достигнув определенного уровня понимания, обе уже не стесняются в выборе тем для разговора. Кармилла начала расспрашивать Клодию: чем она увлекается, как проводит время со своими отцами, чья кровь ей больше по вкусу… Ее интересовало все. Клодия радуется такому вниманию и изливает той душу, жалуясь на скуку своей жизни и усталость от бытия вечного ребенка. Она грустно рассматривала женщину перед собой и вслух приводила сравнения себя и ее. Говорила о том, как это здорово — быть сильной и взрослой. Незнакомка с сочувствием слушала жалобы «ребенка» и, прежде чем выпустить ее из мертвой хватки, уже перед рассветом сказала:

— Не всегда это интересно, Лора, — быть взрослой. Вспомни твои же рассказы об отце. Ты говорила, что он долгое время был один.

После этих слов Клодия впервые заметила насколько красива эта дама. Отцы не могли сравниться с ней. Она с очарованием разглядывала ее.

— Называй меня тогда Клодией. Зачем ворошить прошлое, верно? — улыбнулась «девочка». Вампирша ответила ей на улыбку.

— Я увижу тебя снова? — с надеждой спрашивает Клодия, собираясь домой.

— Конечно, мой милый сон, — отвечает Кармилла, смахивая с платья невидимые пылинки.

Забираясь впервые за долгое время в свой собственный гроб, Клодия улыбается счастливо и не может уснуть.

После этого случая они теперь часто охотятся вместе. Отцы только диву даются и порой подтрунивают над Клодией с вопросом — «Где же твои обычные капризы, дорогая?» Она лишь тихо улыбается, ожидая очередной ночи, когда вновь увидит Миркаллу. Та ей призналась, что ее настоящее имя немного отличается от того, каким она представляется каждому при первой встрече: «Тебе я доверяю — ты часть моей истории. Ты первая моя жертва, которую прибрал к рукам кто-то другой». Она нимало рассказала о своей жизни до становления вампиром. Графиню Миркаллу Карнштейн в свое время, так же как и Лестата, одурачил один из детей ночи, выбрав момент, когда та ложилась спать. Вечный ребенок дует губки и впервые чувствует сочувствие к себе подобному. Клодия интересуется у нее, почему та не навещала ее раньше. Миркалла отвечает ей честно — потому что боялась порушить семейную идиллию. Маленькая вампирша пожимает ее пальцы и наигранно возмущается такому выводу, говоря, что та ошиблась. «Если бы я знала тебя получше, я бы утверждала, что ты влюблена в меня», — заигрывает, не боясь того, что та о ней подумает. Миркалла в этот момент смущенно молчит, но пожимает маленькую ручку в ответ.

У них бывают сложности в общении.

— У тебя не сошли еще молочные клыки? Какая мерзость! — смеется над немощью крохи вампирша.

— Если я так тебе противна, то зачем постоянно ты ходишь за мной? — обижается Клодия, вздернув носик.

— О, мой чудесный сон, мне противна вовсе не ты, а твой отец, — мягко отвечает она.

— Ты так часто говоришь, что он мой отец, что я уже начинаю в это верить!

— А разве это не так? Кто научил тебя всему, что ты знаешь. Кто спас тебя?

— Он сделал это только из-за Луи! — кривит губы от давней обиды Клодия.

— Разве это имеет значение для тебя? — осторожно спрашивает Миркалла.

Девочка-кукла видит, что правильный ответ очень важен для ее подруги. Забываясь, она отвечает впервые правильно почти на свой же собственный вопрос:

— Знаешь. Думаю, теперь не важно.

Ее подруга сверкает глазами и нежно пожимает крохотные ладошки… Миркалле нравится питаться кровью только молодых женщин. Это сильно огорчает Клодию.

— Ты можешь хоть раз это прекратить?! Сколько еще девушек тебе нужно сожрать, чтоб перестать? — возмущается она.

— Мой хищник, не думала, что ты так мило ревнуешь, — похлопав глазками с длинными ресницами, коварно отзывается графиня. Клодия отворачивает от нее, чувствуя, что краснеет… В одну из ночей, когда они сильно увлечены друг другом, Миркалла впервые обращается к ней слишком нежно:

— Мне порой кажется, что в наших с тобой сердцах есть ранки. Когда мы близко друг к другу, они открываются, а кровь из них перетекает из одной в другую.

— И что, каждая твоя бабенка клюет на этот бред? — удивленно прошептала Клодия.

— Это. Не бред. — обиженно говорит Миркалла, поджав губы; потом добавляет почти с тоской: — Во всяком случае, не в этот раз.

— Что ты хочешь мне этим сказать? — замирая и не в силах оторвать от нее взгляда, спрашивает Клодия.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы наш сон был вечным. И в нем были только ты и я, — отвечая на взгляд, говорит Миркалла.

Клодия внимательно рассматривает ее. По виду подруга напоминает Лестата, что, кажется, всю свою изобретательность потратил только на то, чтобы добиться взаимность от Луи. Вампирше не хочется видеть свою подругу несчастной. Она прекрасно знает о превратностях любовных интересов у вампиров. В большинстве случаев они выбирают пару на всю загробную жизнь. У мертвеца только один шанс остаться хоть в чем-то человеком. Миркалла тоже разглядывает Клодию. Она не видит на ее лице ничего, что могло быть дать ей шанс остаться. Грустно выдыхает, понимая, что опоздала с признаниями.

— Что ж, кудряшка. Раз так, я пойду. Не буду мешать вам троим, — скрывая боль, отзывается она, думая, что не услышит ответа. Миркалла разворачивается спиной, как чувствует маленькую ладошку у себя на талии. Клодия слишком низка, чтобы дотянуться выше. Она встает напротив Миркаллы и признается:

— Мне нужно попрощаться. Подождешь меня?

Старшая вамприша искренне улыбается, а младшая, становясь на цыпочки, тянется к той за поцелуем… Оба отца не знают, как успокоить истерику. Клодия кидается на них с обвинениями даже со злобой:

— Ты одеваешь меня, как куклу! Ты даришь мне куклы! Я что, Лестат, кукла?!

Продолжая насиловать громкими криками их уши, она хватает со стола ножницы и обрезает свои волосы, что тут же отрастают. Она кричит в ужасе, пугая чувствительного Луи и делая еще более мрачным и замкнутыми Лестата. Она загоняет старшего отца в угол, нависая над ним и все еще сжимая в руке ножницы. Маленькая вампирша хочет нанести ему страшную обиду.

— _У тебя в руках оружие по мощнее ножниц. Не делай этого! Зачем?_ — слышит Клодия тревожное мысленное обращение подруги. — _Они ведь тоже любят тебя…_

Маленькая вампирша так же грустно выдыхает, замечая, что отец этому очень даже удивлен. Потом она опускает взгляд и свое оружие. После этого осторожно целует отца в щеку.

— Да ладно, папа. Я что-то сегодня запуталась. Прости меня, — смущенно говорит Клодия, видя улыбку перед собой.

Взрослый хищник победил. Луи, наблюдавший за ссорой с того конца комнаты, счастливо выдохнул. Самые злые вампиры на его памяти пришли к согласию… На следующую ночь, прогуливаясь за руку с Миркаллой недалеко от той лавочки, где они встретились второй раз в жизни, Клодия задает вопрос:

— И что же, куда мы отправимся? Представляешь хоть на минуту, как мы будем выглядеть?

Она остановилась и обняла ноги более высокой графини, игриво уткнувшись подбородком в ее живот.

— Буду говорить каждому, что ты моя ручная карлица, — запуская ладонь в ее пружинки-кудряшки, весело отвечает Миркалла.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, демонстрируя острые клычки. Маленькая вампирша добровольно забиралась в раскрытые объятия. К своему таинственному зверю, что являлся к ней сквозь сны.

**Your baby claw stuck in my chest.  
Where are you now?**

Лестат как обычно швырял виноградины в Луи, который после истерики Клодии стал еще более мрачным чем обычно. Пон дю Лак начинал нервничать. Встав из-за стола, подошел к компаньону поближе и тихо спросил:

— Лестат, где Клодия?

— Понятия не имею. Это и твоя дочь тоже! — не вставая со своего места, отозвался Лионкур, швырнув в возлюбленного еще одну ягоду, наконец-то попавшую в цель. Луи вырвал у него из рук гроздь и отбросил в сторону. Лестат тут же вскочил со стула. Вампиры молча сверлили друг друга глазами, хмуря брови.

— Давай сначала, mon cher, — оторвался первым от этого занятия Лестат, — когда ты ее видел в последний раз?

Луи молчал какое-то время, потом все же решил уступить. Он терпеть не мог скандалов.

— Я бы не стал тебя спрашивать, если бы это знал, — устало проговорил он, стараясь скрыть беспокойство. Замечая усталость «супруга», Лестат тоже прекратил хмурится. Он осторожно взял его ладонь в свою.

— Проверим ее комнату. Наша хищница запрещает мне там появляться, но, думаю, сегодня как раз та самая ночь, когда ей придется меня за это простить.

Луи слабо улыбнулся и кивнул. Вдвоем им даже не пришлось перебирать вещи в комнате Клодии. Как только они дошли до двери, ведущей туда, то обнаружили прикрепленный булавкой на нее малый клочок бумаги:

_«Отцы! Отправляюсь странствовать. В жизни каждой женщины наступает момент, когда ей тесно в одном помещении с родителями… Не бойтесь, моя спутница достаточно сильная, чтобы меня защитить.  
Люблю вас, клыкастые. Берегите себя!»_

Луи и Лестат долго стояли в недоумении. Как правильно выразить возмущение такому поступку, они не знали. И все же…

**Where are you now?  
My companjera?**

Трансильвания раскрылась перед Клодией и Миркаллой неожиданно. Так неожиданно, как если бы это происходило в самом приятном сне. В ту ночь, когда обе путешественницы переступили «порог» дивного городка той области, к ним навстречу сразу вышел тот, кого Миркалла уже не надеялась встретить, так как именно он был повинен в ее преображении из человека в вампира. Клодия нимало испугалась, но это было излишне.

— К чему нам вражда, Кармилла? Дети ночи должны беречь друг друга или их не останется вовсе.

Аргумент слабый, но он убедил обеих. В итоге тот пригласил и ту и другую в свой замок. Погостить.

— Зачем мы туда идем? — даже грустно спрашивала Клодия, сидя на руках у Миркаллы и слегка, капризно, дрыгая ножками так, словно просила опустить ее на землю. Старшая вампирша лишь соблазнительно улыбнулась в ответ, но, чтобы «девочка» не переживала, пояснила:

— Ни о чем не беспокойся. У него есть свои охотницы. Мы его интересуем мало.

Такой ответ был мало понятен младшей вампирше, но уточнить подробности у нее не хватило времени, а уж тем более откуда подруга знает о существовании пассий трансильванского кошмара. Замок Дракулы встретил зловещей тишиной и чьим-то непонятным смехом во тьме. Хозяин был вежлив до тошноты, не поясняя зачем тот пригласил обеих вампирш к себе в дом. Клодия, сидя на руках Миркаллы, хмурилась, ведь старые боевые товарищи не давали вставить и слова, вспоминая былое и, чего греха таить, смеясь над прошлыми обидами, ведь оба наконец-то нашли себя: вампир — в терроризировании окраин, а вампирша — в заботе о крохотном существе. В какой-то момент разговор действительно зашел о детях, чему Клодия была крайне недовольна. Но недовольство ее скорее касалось того, что второй встреченный в жизни незнакомый вампир был потенциальным врагом.

— Мечтаю обзавестись. Мы пытаемся, но все никак не удается, — даже с грустью говорил Дракула о вечно мертвых детишечках, удерживая в одной руке бокал с кровью. Клодию и это движение возвращало не к самым лучшим воспоминаниями, оттого она сильнее сжала плечи Миркаллы, все еще не желая покидать ее рук. Старшая вампирша, усмехнувшись этому замечанию и стараясь не обращать внимания на капризы младшей, отвечала даже грозно:

— Так, давай разберемся. Твой гарем я пополнять не собираюсь.

Здесь трансильванский кошмар нахмурился, даже, можно сказать, удивился произнесенным словам:

— Мы это уже давно решили. Не к чему это вспоминать. Ты тогда ясно дала мне понять, что наши пути расходятся.

Он мило улыбнулся вечному ребенку, так, как улыбаются маленьким детям, что ту нимало смутило. Более другого вампиренка удивило, что этот пожилой дядя не интересовался подробностями ее появления на свет.

_— Почему он не спросил? — с тревогой интересовалась Клодия.  
— Он знает, — невозмутимо ответила Миркалла.  
— Тогда что мы здесь делаем?! — обиделась младшая.  
— Успокойся, — спокойно отозвалась старшая, — Он просто хочет спросить совета. Иначе нас здесь с тобой бы не было._

Полчаса милой беседы были практически ни о чем, ведь Дракула все не решался задать основной вопрос. В какой-то момент беседа действительно прервалась криками с улицы, напоминающими что-то вроде: «Сожжем этот дом до тла!»

— А-а-а-а, Дракула, — тихо проговорила Миркалла, хватая Клодию мертвой хваткой за запястье; тот обернулся со скучающим выражением лица, в котором можно было прочесть: «Ну, вот опять!»: — Мы, наверное, пойдем. А то Ван Хельсинг идет.


End file.
